Danath Morsin
Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = October 7th, 3 L.C. Lordaeron City, Lordaeron |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Knight of the Silver Hand Knight of the Citrine Eagle Champion of the Order of Hath's Stand ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = House |Row 6 info = House of Morsin |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title =Medals: |Row 8 info =War of the Lich Campaign Medal; Alliance-Horde Conflict Medal; Fourth War Campaign Medal; Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal; Medallion of the Alliance; Broken Isles Campaign Medal; Argus Campaign Medal |image = Test-1.jpg|imagewidth = 300|caption = Danath Morsin in his battle gear.}} Sir Danath Morsin is a Knight of the Silver Hand and Baron of Rivendale, he currently serves under The Citrine Eagle. (WARNING this page is currently under reconstruction by Danath Morsin himself. Some information MAY CHANGE) Biography Childhood (5 L.C. - 23 L.C. First War to Third War) Danath Morsin was born during the First War in the Capital City of Lordaeron in 5 L.C. to Matthew and Katherine Morsin. Danath lived a mostly comfortable life being the son of a nobleman of Lordaeron growing up in Rivendale City making friends with the locals of the City and some of the outer villages. At a young age, Danath had met an enchanting woman by the name of Taylor and had relations with her for some time. This resulted in Danath becoming the subject of scandal as a child was born a few days before his eighteenth birthday, shame filled him however he did take pride in Daniel Morsin as his son. Several months into Daniel's birth however, Taylor had gone missing leaving her son and beloved behind without a trace. In the year of 23 L.C. while Danath was accompanying his father and brother, Casper, to Capital City his life would take a turn for the worse, on this fateful day Prince Arthas had returned from his expedition to Northrend and had defeated the demon Mal'ganis at the cost of his very soul. Too late did many realize that Arthas had betrayed his Kingdom and murdered his father, Danath was able to escape from Capital City only with the help of his eldest brother who was serving as a guard within Capital City, abandoning his duties to ensure the safety of his family Casper and Danath made their way to what is now known as The Bulwark regrouping with Danath's mother, sister and son. After regrouping with their family the Morsins were on the run, joining with a group of survivors fleeing South. This journey was perilous as the survivors made their way to Southshore, along the journey Danath had been tending to his son when he heard the growls of ghouls attacking the caravan of survivors. He was no fighter but his brother was as he fended off the undead for as long as he could with the aid of his mother who was a Priestess of the Light. Sadly, Danath would never see them again as Casper was cut down by ghouls and his mother shortly after. Though, some were able to flee including Danath, the infant Daniel, and Danath's younger sister Elizabeth eventually reaching Southshore and remaining there for several months before a ship to Stormwind City arrived, now at sea Danath would be left alone with his thoughts and his son to tend to, nearly everyone he cared about had fallen to the Scourge. His sister was sick and he himself was in no condition to help as he had a baby to care for, he knew nothing of medicine and the doctor aboard the boat had already done everything they could, a week had passed and Elizabeth passed away shortly before their arrival in Stormwind. Danath was now the last adult Morsin to remain, all he could do was survive and look out for the future of his son. The Noble Without a Home (23 L.C. The Third War) When morning dawned upon Danath and Daniel, they were in Stormwind. Months had passed as the ship arrived in the harbor, he exited with the child wrapped in a bundle in his arms. Many relatives of those aboard the ship greeted them as Danath walked alone with the child in his arms. He reached an orphanage, a young teenager watched him and frowned moving to greet him. Although several years apart in age, Danath seemed comforted by the young lady's presence. Her name was Alainysia Addington who would later become a close friend to Danath and a near mother figure to Daniel. For the time being, Danath had to find suitable lodging for Daniel and himself and a way to earn money to sustain both himself and the child. He refused to give away the boy, he wouldn't let go of the one thing he had left of home. A few days into his stay in Stormwind he met a man by the name of Dennis Jensen, an older soldier from when Danath was born. He was a farmer now, living in a cottage in Westfall, Danath asked him a rather large favor, if he could take Danath and his son in then he'd be repaid with farm work by the young man. They agreed to this and the two Morsins were taken in by the Jensen Family. Westfall Defender (23 L.C. - 30 L.C. Third War through B.C.) Upon arrival, Danath had began his work. Tending to fields and helping groom the horses in the stables that the family had, though he was tired he had taken admiration of the simple life he was living now. A bed to sleep in and a crib for his son was all that he needed as he took care of the young boy. Two months into working the fields, Danath had encountered a bandit on the field. Though not the strongest of men he began to fight him off with only a sickle and his own brute strength, Danath was nearly killed by the bandit had it not been for a gunshot from Charlene Jensen, Dennis's wife. The smoking rifle in hand, Charlene sighed at the young man and helped him up as well as patching his wounds up; after doing so they'd return inside for the usual night of dinner, stories from either Danath or Dennis for the Jensen Children and Daniel followed by a tired night's rest. It had been Danath's first taste of action and the next day, Dennis thought it high time to teach the man he had taken in to fend for himself. Given a sharpened stick and some light armor, Danath was taught how to defend himself and fight against bandits; months would pass and Danath was able to defeat the older man who had let him stay in his home in a duel. Training sword in hand he was able to knock the man to the ground and knock the breath out of him, he had been strong enough to help other farms with bandit problems and became a local hero in Westfall. He was something that others could aspire to be. After 4 years on the farm Danath had enough coin to move off the farm and find a home of his own, Daniel could finally live comfortably without two other young children surrounding him. Danath had even found an occupation as an apprentice to a Blacksmith, 2 years would pass and Danath was a Blacksmith himself. One day, everything had changed...Danath had been drafted into the Grand Alliance Military to fight in the Northrend Campaign. He told Dennis of the occasion and before he was shipped out, Dennis gave him his sword with an inscription reading, "Good Luck to my boy, with love Dennis." Danath was going to come home, he had to. The Northrend Campaign (30 L.C. Wrath of the Lich King) Private Danath Morsin, 7th Regiment, 3rd Company was aboard the boat to Valiance Keep. He had left Daniel with Dennis at the time, he was going to ask his friend Alainysia for aid but she had other duties to attend to. Arriving in Valiance Keep with his Company and met up with his squad nicknamed, "The Newbies." The group consisted of a Night Elf bowman by the name of Kalethal Swiftleaf, a Human Paladin and the squad leader known as Hemmet Cinderblade, a Draenei Priestess named Lunri Edirdoette, a gnomish warlock named Elbert Van Doomray and Danath himself. The squadron were all trained by the same Drill Sergeant back in Stormwind before being shipped out and Danath took pride in finding a place where he belonged. For the first few days they spent their time taking shifts defending against the nerubians who consistently attacked the walls of Valiance Keep and sleeping in the barracks, either that or they were drinking in the inn. Danath had taken an interest in the Paladin of the Silver Hand who had accompanied them and learned of who he was, a man several years older than Danath who was Knighted mere months before the Fall of Lordaeron. Over a few drinks they got to know each other and Danath had told of his mother's priesthood and how he had always had an interest in the Light but never thought to have the bravery to join the Paladins of Stormwind. Hemmet offered him something that would change his life, a battlefield squireship as the man called it, there wasn't time to have him be a novice but he would serve under Hemmet. He was initiated by Hemmet in the quiet area of Valiance Keep, though rudimentary compared to the initiation by those in Stormwind it still gave him pride as Danath swore to uphold the virtues of the Light. In their downtime, Danath would receive the lessons of the virtues he'd be upholding and he finally felt like he was apart of something bigger. He fought with the ideas of the virtues and a rudimentary understanding of wielding the Light in combat dealing far more damage to the damned than he had thought. The Newbie Squad is On the Move After several months of fighting along the side of the Newbie Squad, the 7th Regiment was given orders to move out from Valiance Keep and head for Wintergarde as they called for reinforcements. Danath mounted his steed, Justice, and rode alongside his allies. Along the rode they were ambushed by the Horde, a group consiting of an Orc Warrior, a Tauren Shaman, a Troll Headhunter, a Forsaken Saboteur along with a Blood Knight attacked. Danath's squad was caught in the ambush and the young squire attacked Tauren Shaman to prevent him from healing anyone, Kalethal was in a deadlock against the headhunter, the Forsaken Saboteur was met with a holy smite knocking him to the ground against Lunri while Hemmet and the Blood Knight engaged. The sound of steel locking, arrows and spears whizzing through the air and magic being attacked. Elbert had been flinging felfire missiles wildly striking against the troll headhunter who had succumb to both the flame and the arrow wounds. Hemmet was injured in his fight against the Blood Knight, nearly killed had it not been for Kalethal's arrow piercing the woman's head. Danath was able to defeat the Tauren Shaman striking him down with brute strength and tinges of holy fury. All that was left was the orc who looked to the Alliance squadron he thought to be easily defeated, he looked to them and fell to his own blade not wanting to give his life to the Alliance to take. The Newbie Squad tended to the wounded, Kalethal and Hemmet had sustained injury though they weren't fatal, Kalethal would need to be properly healed once they reached Wintergarde. Danath had continued to ride for several hours, nightfall had come and the group made camp in the middle of a hidden portion of the Borean Tundra. In this camp, Danath spoke with seperate members of the squad getting to know them personally, Kalethal was from Darnassus and had always admired the Priestesses of Elune and knew he could never be one but he could wield a bow, although not a sentinel he was a good marksman and admired for his hunting skill. He was drafted during a time of peace in Darnassus. Lunri was a Priestess aboard the Exodar who had survived many battles and fled from Draenor to Azeroth, she had firmly believed in the Naaru's power and taught Danath a thing or two abou the Naaru. Elbert was a gnome, a master engineer who had taken interest in what the world was facing the most...demons, he was elderly but had a lot of fight in him despite the draft. Danath learned that Hemmet was a survivor of Stratholme, he escaped before the city fell and remained a Knight despite the disbanding of the order. Danath apologized for his pain that he'd gone through but told him of his pride to being his Squire. Hemmet chuckled and told him that at the rate they continued, he had already shown his tenacity against the Scourge and respect toward his fellow soldier. By the time they'd leave Northrend, Hemmet was sure he'd be knighted. The next day, Danath and the Newbie Squad would continue the path into Dragonblight, the road was not an option so they wandered into the snow only knowing that they were on the right path. Within the forests of Dragonblight, Danath was suspicious. There should only be the sound of five people, he heard more and the realization had hit him. They were in grave danger as the skeletons, nerubians and ghouls descended. There were many of them but, Danath felt the grace of the light fill him. They would stand as Danath and Hemmet charged into combat, ducking under blows and taking hits for the squadron while Kalethal and Elbert began to fling arrows and felfire about. Lunri healed the wounded, covered by Kalethal and Elbert. Danath and Hemmet struck with holy power, Knight-Mentor and Squire cutting down skeletons and ghouls. Suddenly the sound of stomping could be heard...reinforcements had arrived, ghouls and geists as well as an abomination stood in their path. They were outnumbered but if they were to fall, it'd be by their terms. Kalethal and the Warlock began attacking the ghouls and geists to prevent the overwhelming of their friends, Lunri healed Danath and Hemmet from a distance while attacking the abomination with a holy penance. Hemmet was struck hard by a meat cleaver wielded by the abomination, he fell bleeding into the snow while Danath howled with rage. Hemmet placed a blessing upon him before falling to unconciousness, the fury of the Light erupted in Danath as he struck down the abomination...but they still had so many more to deal with. How could they stand against these numbers? Suddenly, the sound of arrows whizzing through the air and meeting decayed flesh could be heard. Several Kaldorei Sentinels dropped into the fray slaying many as they quickly escorted the Newbie Squad to their camp. Hemmet was tended to and stabilized by Lunri and the Priestesses of Elune, after a few hours of remaining in camp, the Newbie Squad were given hippogryphs to ride to Wintergarde, they had made it there but nearly lost members of the Squadron. Wintergarde and the Wrathgate After arriving in Wintergarde, the Newbie Squad passed out in the keep's barracks. For most of their time there the squad was at the entry point of the main keep due to the consistent attacks from the Scourge just outside. One early morning, Danath and Hemmet had decided to charge into the fray killing several of the damned and moving into some of the cornered homes escorting citizens out and letting them back into the keep to avoid the fate that had befallen so many earlier. There were many exhausted nights in Wintergarde and rumors of assaults on Naxxramas and overwhelming Scourge forces coming to the base, all the Newbie Squad could do was patiently wait and defend what they could. In the quiet times off duty, Danath would study the Light with Hemmet and in this quiet time the young squire would learn of Tenacity. He had found the virtue of the Light that best fit him, although he had to uphold all three virtues in the world he found the most interest in the persevering sense that came with tenacity. However, one early morning the Newbie Squad had received a notice that the 7th Regiment was once more on the move and was no longer staying within Wintergarde and the surrounding areas, all forces had been called to the Wrathgate to push into Icecrown itself and beat back the Lich King. Danath began packing his things that night and was ready to move by morning. That morning, the Newbie Squad equipped with their weapons and armor along with small amounts of supplies for the journey were on the move. The wastes of Dragonblight were rather peculiar to Danath, seeing so many old bones of what were dragons and the possible threat of the Blue Dragonflight made him rather anxious to reach Fordragon Hold. Hours upon hours had passed as the Newbie Squad trekked further into the wastes until they had finally reached their goal, Fordragon Hold stood and they met up with the 7th Regiment's commander awaiting further orders from Highlord Bolvar. For days they would take shifts combating the undead in an attempt to keep them from reaching the main base, they were successful for the most part having more than just the squadron and a handful of other troops combating the unholy beasts back. They'd retreat each day to the tower wear they'd sleep for a restless night only to return to the fray in a few hours, repeating this cycle over and over. Until one morning they had received word that all forces should hold back besides the ones of the current shift, an all out attack on the Wrathgate was imminent and all men and women should be ready to attack. The Newbie Squad, having been the least experienced, was held back in Fordragon Hold to ensure that the structure didn't fall. From above, Danath observed how Highlord Bolvar fought charging into the fray against so many undead hearing the clattering of bones and the ripping of decaying flesh as well as the battle cries of strange tall gladiator like soldiers. It seemed as if the Alliance forces were being overwhelmed but, the sound of a horn rang throughout as the Horde charged in on worg's back. The clatter of battle became louder, Kalethal rushed to Danath informing him that they had to go as the gates of the Wrathgate opened revealing Arthas himself, Danath looked to Kalethal wondering what was wrong when suddenly he noticed shadowy figures in the distance across the field...now was the time to flee. The Newbie Squad was gathered and they ran before hearing loud hissing explosions in the distance, a green gas in the air of the Wrathgate could be seen as they gained more and more ground running for their dear lives. Was it cowardice? Perhaps, but now was the time for survival, it would be better to live another day to fight the Scourge than die at the Wrathgate. Hours would pass, looks of fear and worry came across each member of the Newbie Squad's face as Hemmet directed them to move further north and set up came for the time being. Danath would succumb to fatigue and rest after the hectic day. As dawn arrived, Danath rubbed his eyes hoping that the night before had been just some bad dream. Sadly, he was completely wrong as he found that so many of the 7th Regiment would have fallen from whatever they had ran from the night before, Hemmet was awake and informed Danath that Kalethal had gone out to gather whatever food could be found in this wasteland. Several hours would pass but the Night Elf would return with his prize, cuts of meat from what was a mammoth or so he claimed and they had enough food now to survive three days in the wastes if they rationed it properly. Danath would pray to the Light for some sort of rescue from this nightmare, he wanted to return home to his son...and he would, he was determined to see his boy again. Suddenly, the sound of crunching snow could be heard and the growls and groans of the damned could be heard as well. The Scourge was approaching at an excessive rate, skeletons and ghouls approached each skeleton with a weapon in hand as they began to charge at the Newbie Squad's camp. Elbert was awoken by the rattling bones and began flinging felfire bolts at each and every Scourge beast that closed in on him, while Danath and Hemmet engaged in blade combat with the approaching ghouls. Lunri had awoken just in time to save the group from painful wounds that had been afflicted upon them by the Scourge soldiers and Kalethal continue to fire arrows in every direction to make contact with the beasts. They were severely outnumbered and didn't know how long they could stand against the Scourge for, Kalethal had been cleaved by something and pulled by a chain as an abomination entered the field ripping the poor elf in two. Lunri shouted in rage sending holy fire towards the beast while Danath and Hemmet continued to hold back the ghouls and skeletons. Elbert had found it high time that they retreat and they were forced to, running as fast as they could with their wounds. They made it further than expected before succumbing to their wounds and passing out in the snow. Danath's vision was fading, but he was able to make out armored and clothed figures with white tabards. Perhaps he would be able to see his son again after all, but for now he gave in to the darkness. The Crusaders Danath opened his eyes to find himself in a medical tent somewhere in a snowy area, priests wandered about the camp as Danath sat up and grimaced at the sensation of pain filling him. He sighed and leaned back into the medical bed as a priest came to him, he asked where he was and was told he was in the Argent Vanguard; not knowing where such a place was he asked and was told he was in Icecrown, he'd been saved by a group of Crusaders and Clerics on the move from Dragonblight to the Vanguard and they had found his party. Danath's eyes widened as he realized what had happened, where was his squadron? He emerged quickly from the tent limping about the camp, the priest had followed informing him that his squadron was in the camp somewhere. Who had survived? He delved further into the camp to find Hemmet in lighter gear, wounds wrapped as he spoke with Elbert who seemed to be the least wounded. A sensation of relief filled him but, he had asked where Lunri was. Hemmet frowned informing him that due to the freezing cold, the exhaustion and her wounds sustained in the battle she had succumbed to it all and passed away. He had failed his friends, Kalethal and Lunri both fell to the Scourge and Danath silently mourned their losses. Trivia * Danath's User is a person who enjoys silly events however he prefers to be serious when it's needed * Danath has traveled to Scholomance a total of four times, his most recent was to kill someone who threatened to harm his son with a curse, said curse is a reference to an anime called JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (To Be Written Later) * Danath's User is rather young on the server * Danath is a Baron of a portion of what is now the Western Plaguelands Theme Song Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian